


You should see me in a Crown

by Suicid3_knight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amortentia, Asperger Syndrome, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Child Neglect, Crazy Harry Potter, Dark Harry Potter, F/M, Homophobic Language, Horcruxes, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mentor Voldemort (Harry Potter), Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Harry Potter, Obsessive Voldemort (Harry Potter), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry Potter, Possessive Tom Riddle, Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter), Psychopath Harry Potter, Sadistic Harry Potter, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Suicide, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicid3_knight/pseuds/Suicid3_knight
Summary: Petunia chilló cuando la obligaron a levantarse, sus ojos se abrieron con horror, con miedo. No quería regresar a su habitación, quería volver con su familia."¡No, no lo entiendes, ese niño está enfermo, es un psicópata, un mentiroso, es un monstruo!"Elizabeth se quedó en silenció mientras la sacaban del cuarto, sus ojos celestes brillaban con dureza."La única enferma aquí es usted, Señora Dursley."
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter & Voldemort, Harry Potter/Diary Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	You should see me in a Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.  
> Las advertencias están en las etiquetas.
> 
> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?  
> La idea para está historia se me vino mientras miraba un capítulo de Doctor House xD en particular, siempre me ha interesado la idea de leer/escribir una historia en la que Harry sufriera una enfermedad mental, pero siempre que me proponía escribir una las ganas se me iban y cuando buscaba casi no encontraba. Sin embargo, finalmente escribí esto. Los capítulos van a ser bastantes largos, y tengo pensado escribir también sobre la relación de Lily y James. Como Lily se obsesiono con James y Snape la ayudo a hacer cosa.... eh... horribles. Me he tomado en serio la idea de escribir esto y me puse a investigar bastante sobre el síndrome de asperger y la psicopatía, aún me falta investigar cosas, así que los capítulos van a tardar. Para los que preguntan, honestamente no se si está va a ser una historia Tomarry. Cuando la escribí tenía planeado hacer un Harry/OMC pero ahora no estoy del todo seguro. De todos modos, ¡Pueden dejar sus sugerencias en los comentarios! Disfruten su lectura :)

Petunia Dursley cerró brevemente los ojos y tomó una respiración profunda. El olor dulce del té lleno sus fosas nasales junto al delicioso aroma a pastel de limón, un aperitivo del que Petunia se había vuelto fanática en estos últimos años. Frente a ella, Elizabeth Swann, su psicóloga, golpeó suavemente la punta de su bolígrafo contra su cuaderno, mirándola con ojos celestes impacientes. Elizabeth era una de esas mujeres de las que Petunia y Vernon constantemente se burlaban; era trabajadora, había asistido tanto a la secundaria como a la universidad y era una de esas mujeres que se negaban a ser vistas como simples amas de casa o madres. La Señorita Swann era conocida por que se oponía a los roles de género que mujeres como Petunia cumplían felizmente. Era madre de un hijo, pero se había divorciado y, según tenía entendido Petunia, le iba bastante bien criando a su hijo por su cuenta, enseñándole cosas que Petunia nunca hubiera considerado incluir en la educación de su amado hijo Dudley. Respeto, a ganarse las cosas trabajando duro, que las mujeres no eran menos que los hombres y que nunca debería tratarlas mal de ninguna forma. Petunia nunca le habría impuesto tales cosas a su hijo. Era impensable. 

Sin embargo, Petunia ignoró su disgusto por la mujer frente a ella. No estaba aquí para pensar en eso. 

“Mi sobrino nunca fue normal. "Dijo, ignorando la mirada de furia con la que Swann la miró. "Desde el primer momento en que lo vi, supe que era un monstruo al igual que mi hermana."

El sonido de el bolígrafo al escribir resonó en la habitación. Petunia tomó un sorbo de su té, su mente vagando a aquella tarde del 1 de noviembre, cuando había abierto la puerta de su casa y se había encontrado a un bebé afuera. Poco sabía ella que ese día, su vida cambiaria para peor. 

Swann asintió levemente. "Dígame, Señora Dursley, ¿Hay alguna razón para esa creencia?"

Petunia frunció el ceño. "¡Por supuesto que hay razones! Mi hermana era anormal, ella.... podía hacer cosas que otros no. Era... un fenómeno. Y siempre la odie por eso, por su...anormalidad. El bastardo de su hijo es igual que ella y su marido, es un monstruo, merece morir."

La mujer ignoró su último comentario y tomó nota, inhalo profundamente y tomó un tragó de su propio té. 

"¿A qué se refiere con que su hermana era anormal? ¿Qué clase de cosas podía hacer ella?"

“Las cosas se rompían o se movían cuando ella estaba cerca. A veces hasta flotaban. Podía hacer que flores crecieran de su mano. Era un monstruo. Siempre pude ver eso, pero nuestros padres estaban encantados con la habilidad de Lily, la adoraban. Cuando teníamos 11 años, ella se largó a una escuela hecha especialmente para los de su clase. Fue una bendición su partida.” 

Swann miró a Petunia con una mirada indescifrable, dejó su cuaderno a su lado y tomó un informe de la mesa. Petunia sabía lo que el informe decía incluso antes de que ella hablara. Apretó los puños e inhalo furiosa. En su mente, maldijo a Lily y Harry Potter, ambos fenómenos habían arruinado su vida. Sabía que debería haber arrojado al bastardo a un orfanato tan pronto como termino de leer la carta que Albus Dumbledore le dejó. Elizabeth miró brevemente a Petunia y decidió ignorar todo lo que había dicho hasta ahora. La mujer estaba loca, todo lo que salía de su boca carecía de coherencia, algo que era de esperar de una abusadora de niños. Elizabeth detestaba tratar con pacientes como Petunia, ver sus actuaciones, como trataban de lavarse las manos de sus propias acciones le causaba repulsión. Pero atender estos pacientes no era algo que pudiera evitar; últimamente su consultorio se había convertido en una guarida para asesinos y abusadores de niños. Ella los detestaba a todos y se los sacaba de encima tan pronto como podía. En su juventud, ella habría hecho todo lo posible por ayudar a estas personas, se había convencido, cuando era una niña ingenua, que estás personas podían curarse, que ella podía ayudarlos. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y trataba con más pacientes, más se daba cuenta de que estaba equivocaba. Los asesinos terminaban en el psiquiatra o en prisión y los abusadores de niños en prisión (se lo merecían). 

Bastardos, todos eran bastardos y ella los odiaba. Quería tratar a personas que pudieran curarse, no gusanos. Pero no podía elegir a las personas que entraban en su consultorio, por desgracia. Su deber era escuchar y dar consejos cuando podía. Ofrecer soluciones a problemas, tratamientos. Si ella hubiera podido, hubiera rechazado a Petunia como paciente, pero la habían obligado, recordándole que era su trabajo. A veces, Elizabeth se arrepentía de haber elegido psicología. 

"Señora Dursley, tengo una versión muy distinta de la historia que usted me está contando ahora. Su hermana, la Señora Potter, fue diagnosticada con síndrome de asperger a la edad de 8 años. Esa “ ** _anormalidad_** ” de la que usted está hablando, no existió, su hermana era tan normal como cualquier otro. Según su madre, la Señora Evans, Lily y usted siempre tuvieron una mala relación, que duro hasta que su hermana fue aceptada en un internado en escocia. Teniendo eso en cuenta, puedo asumir que todo lo que acabas de decir fue más que nada dicho por su odio hacía ella. Pero, ¿Acaso ese odio también se aplica a un niño de 9 años? ¿O acaso el niño también era “ ** _anormal_** ”?” 

Petunia torció el gesto ante el sarcasmo evidente en la voz de la psicóloga. Ella sabía que Lily había sufrido Asperger, sus padres se habían asegurado de cuidar de Lily como si fuera frágil, pero Petunia lo sabía mejor. Lily era una psicópata y su hijo también. 

"¡Su hijo es un monstruo como su madre! Debería haber muerto esa noche. Pero por desgracia sobrevivió y me obligaron a aceptarlo en mi casa. Merecía todo lo que le paso y más."

Swann escribió algo en su cuaderno. Extrañamente, ahora parecía cansada e indiferente. Como si estuviera harta de Petunia, pero estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por ocultarlo. 

"Déjeme adivinar, ¿El pequeño Harry también hacía flotar las cosas, también las movía y rompía como su madre?"

Petunia miró nerviosamente a su alrededor. Tenía que encontrar una forma de hacer le creyeran, de que la dejaran en paz y vieran al niño como el monstruo que era. El niño siempre había sido anormal, Petunia sospechaba que no solo había heredado la magia de su madre, sino también su mismo trastorno. Petunia podía verlo, a pesar de que el niño trata de ocultarlo. Pero, junto a los mismos problemas que Petunia había visto que Lily tenía, también había otros comportamientos que hacían a Petunia sentirse asustada. El niño era un mentiroso, no se preocupaba por nadie, ni siquiera por él mismo. Se comportaba de forma impulsiva, tenía una severa falta de empatía y era terriblemente inteligente para ser solo un niño. Todo eso gritaba “anormal” y Petunia lo odiaba. 

"Es un psicópata. "Insistió, desesperada. “Es peor que su madre. Está enfermo ".

Swann resopló. 

"Por lo que vi, Harry es un niño perfectamente normal. Es amable, inteligente, curioso, y, después de los años de abuso que soporto por parte tuya y de tu familia está necesitado de afecto y tiene traumas. Sin embargo, ese niño no es un psicópata ".

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y dos hombres entraron. Petunia se horrorizo al ver el uniforme blanco que llevaban. Swann se puso de pie, pareciendo casi aliviada. 

"Bien, nuestra sesión termino. Te regresaran a tu habitación y tomarás tus pastillas. Si no causas problemas, tal vez te dejemos ver a tu esposo."

Petunia chilló cuando la obligaron a levantarse, sus ojos se abrieron con horror, con miedo. No quería regresar a su habitación, quería volver con su familia. 

"¡No, no lo entiendes, ese niño está enfermo, es un psicópata, un mentiroso, es un **_monstruo!"_ **

Elizabeth se quedó en silencio mientras la sacaban del cuarto, sus ojos celestes brillaban con dureza. 

"La única enferma aquí es usted, Señora Dursley".

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · 

Harry soltó un tarareó bajó mientras observaba a su tutora. Su pequeña mano apretó levemente la taza con chocolate caliente y sus ojos brillaron. Frente a él, Elizabeth le regalo una brillante sonrisa a su hijo de 8 años y le dio otra galleta de chocolate, acariciando sus cabellos color chocolate. Harry sintió algo desagradable burbujear en su estómago mientras observaba la interacción, se sintió profundamente disgustado cuando era obligado a presenciar este tipo de escenas. Elizabeth había sido amable con él desde la primera vez que se vieron, le regalaba sonrisas, palabras dulces y había sido la primera en objetar cuando Harry estuvo a punto de ser enviado a un orfanato. Harry no sintió ningún tipo de afecto por ella, no obstante, se había obsesionado con la mujer en las semanas que estuvieron juntos. Al principio, había sido cauteloso, le había costado enormemente acostumbrarse al nuevo entorno, se había puesto furioso en múltiples ocasiones y verso obligado a interactuar con otro niño no había ayudado. Harry lo había odiado, pero se obligó a si mismo a relajarse, a mostrarse feliz y conforme cuando en realidad quería matar al niño y tener la oportunidad de tener toda la atención de Elizabeth para él. 

Pero eso le había resultado imposible hasta ahora. Harry solo podía observar los comportamientos de su obsesión con una máscara de niño inocente y traumatizado por años de abusos. Mostrar su verdadera cara asustaría a la mujer, nunca volvería a ver a Harry de la misma forma si se daba cuenta de que estaba enfermo, literalmente. Harry sabía que era un psicópata desde los 6 años. Había leído de la enfermedad en una de sus visitas a la biblioteca. Harry se había sentido extasiado al saber que había algo que lo hacía diferente al resto, que no era solo su habilidad para hacer que las cosas flotaran, se movieran o se rompieran. Que había otro factor que lo hacía especial. Pero luego se había dado cuenta de que, mientras él consideraba su enfermedad un regalo, otra cosa para aumentar su ego, las personas a su alrededor se asustaban fácilmente, decían que las personas como Harry necesitaban ayuda psicológica. 

Harry no estaba de acuerdo. Pero era consciente de que era un narcisista, tenía falta de empatía, era impulsivo, manipulador y mentiroso. Mataba animales indefensos y no se sentía culpable después. Pero tal así como Harry sabía que era un psicópata, había otros síntomas con él, otras conductas. Después de preguntar en varias ocasiones, Harry había conseguido de Petunia le dijera algo. “ **_Tú madre era una mujer enferma, tenía... esté trastorno extraño..._ **” Fue breve y no era mucha información como a Harry le hubiera gustado, pero era algo. Cuando conoció a Elizabeth, la mujer le había hablado más de su madre y había respondido a la pregunta de Harry. Síndrome de Asperger. No era malo como la psicopatía, pero aún no era bueno. 

Pero a Harry no le importaba lo bueno o lo malo, estaba feliz de saber que era especial. Que era superior. Estaba por encima de cualquiera. 

Hace unas semanas, Harry había estado planeando matar a los Dursley. De hecho, lo había estado por hacer. Pero entonces los Dursley fueron acusados de abuso infantil por un vecino muy atento que acababa de mudarse y la policía había arrestado a Vernon, habían enviado a Petunia a un psiquiátrico y a Dudley a un orfanato. Y Harry, con una gran cantidad de mentiras, manipulación y actuación, había conseguido que una linda psicóloga lo tomara en su casa. Harry estaba obsesionado con Elizabeth. La quería para él y el niño estaba en el medio. Elizabeth tenía apenas 30 años, era pálida, de cabello castaño, ojos celestes y sonrisas brillantes. Tal vez, si Harry no fue un psicópata enfermo, habría visto a la mujer como la madre que nunca tuvo, la atesoraría, incluso llegaría a tomarle cariño. 

Pero todo lo que podía sentir era una morbosa fascinación y obsesión por la mujer. Algo que estaba muy lejos de ser amor. 

"Harry, ¿terminaste el libro que te compre la semana pasada? "Elizabeth le sonrió suavemente. 

Harry miró su taza y, luego de suspirar mentalmente, plasmo una sonrisa en su rostro y levantó la mirada. Siempre había sido un buen actor. 

"Por supuesto, fue verdaderamente interesante."

La mujer asintió complacida. "Bien, siempre puedes pedir otro cuando quieras. Sabes que no tengo ningún problema con gastar dinero en ti."

Harry lo sabía, y se había estado aprovechando enormemente de eso. Elizabeth era una mujer inteligente, pero era demasiado amable para su propio bien. Era vulnerable a las manipulaciones y mentiras de Harry, caía fácilmente en su red. Y fue una pena. 

"Gracias, Lizzy."

"No hay de que cariño".

Cuando Elizabeth volvió la mirada a su hijo, Harry palpo con su mano el frasco en su bolsillo. Luego, miró al niño de 6 años que se acurrucaba contra Elizabeth. Ted había sido bueno con Harry, sin embargo, Harry lo quería muerto. 

Y el frasco en su bolsillo lo ayudaría. 

**Author's Note:**

> Para los que preguntan, la obsesión de Harry con Elizabeth no es romántica, es más una mezcla de curiosidad y fascinación morbosa. Harry siente curiosidad por los comportamientos de personas ajenas a él, se interesa por el comportamiento de las personas "inferiores" a él. Y, si, Lily en está historia tenía Asperger. Ya exploraremos eso más a fondo en próximos capítulos. Por ahora, en el próximo capítulo se terminarían las interacciones de Elizabeth y Harry, y en el tercero Harry ya va a estar en Hogwarts. Por otro lado, Voldemort va a estar tan obsesionado con Harry como Harry lo va a estar con él, ambos van a ser pequeñas mierdas posesivas y obsesionadas el uno por el otro de una forma no sexual. No se si voy a escribir Smut en está historia. Harry va a ser particularmente insensible y más narcisista y amoral que Voldemort, y habrá muchas más cosas en el futuro. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
